Crazy Thing Called Life
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: Elizabeth Lane thought her life was going pretty good. Until one night when her whole world was turned upside down. Will she be able to straighten it back out or will she become some one she'd never thought she could be? Read to find out! :P
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Lane was just a normal 23 year old girl who stood at 5'5, has long black hair, and big green eyes. She has an older brother and a younger sister and all though they may get on each others nerves they love each other dearly. She's going to college for her Bacherlors in Science of Nursing to become an RN. Has two parents who love her with all their hearts and would do anthing for their baby girl. Life was going pretty good for Elizabeth she had a wonderful family, an amazing boyfriend , and was finishing up her last year of college.

It was just like any other Saturday she had planned on sleeping in until she just couldn't sleep anymore...Because in between class hours and shifts at the hospital during the week. The weekend were the only time for her to get some rest. It was ten in the morning and Elizabeth thought her plan was going pretty well until her phone started going off reminding her that she probably won't be getting anymore sleep then what she already had. Grabbing her phone off the bed stand and answering it.

"hey,babe what's up?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend Garrett.

"Hey, doll just wanted to see why you were still asleep" says Garrett.

"Huh?" Was all Elizabeth said while she made her way downstairs and into the Garrett stood by the sink taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"So that's how you knew I was still in bed... Why didn't you just come up to my room?"Elizabeth asked while wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest.

"Because this is your fathers house and I don't want to piss him off" Answers Garret while he engulfs her in a hug.

"True.. But you won't have to worry about that in four days."She says while turning around and heading out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Garrett asked while setting his coffee cup down and following her.

"To take a shower and get ready for the day, so why don't you go and chat with my mom while I'm doing that." Elizabeth says while heading up the stairs and towards her bedroom to grab her clothes for the day.

Turning the shower water on to warm up Elizabeth turns her iPod on shuffle and Thunderstruck by AC/DC came on singing as she undressed she knew it was going to be a good day. Thirty minutes had passed and Elizabeth was ready for day of shopping for furniture and nick nacks for her kitchen. Hoping to have all of that done she heads downstairs and into the livingroom where her mom and Garrett are sitting there talking about what her and him were going to be doing for the day.

"Morning mom" Elizabeth says while giving her a hug.

"You ready to go shopping for all the stuff for you apartment sweetie" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Yes ma'am are you sure you don't want to join us? You and dad are the ones paying for the stuff and you two know how much I appricaiate it!"Elizabeth says with a smile upon her face.

"No sweetheart I have some other business to finish. You and Garrett have a good time" And with that Elizabeth's mom got up and headed towards the master bedroom.

"You ready babe" She asked while walking up to Garrett.

"Yes, I am... I asked Lucy if she wanted to go, but she was heading out to a friends house. Said something about practing for cheerleading." Garrett says while getting his truck keys out of his pocket and putting an arm around Elizabeth's waist. Heading out through the front door Garrett and her started to walk towards his truck.

"Where to madam?" Garrett asked while opening the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, Well I was thinking we good first hit up Kohl's then Best Buy after that." Elizabeth says while getting into his truck.

"Good choices" says Garrett as he gets in and starts up the truck.

They had been in Kohl's for about an hour deciding on which plate and bowl set Elizabeth liked more. It was a tie between a white with red design set and a blue and tan set.

"I don't know which one to choose!"Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Well, Which one do you like more?" Ask Garrett who seemed to be on his last nerve about plate and bowl sets. That he was just ready for her to pick one.

"I like them equally that's the problem" Elizabeth tells him while looking back and forth at the different patterens.

"How bout this I'll put one from each behind my back and you pick one side and what ever one you pick is the one you are getting" Garrett tells her while taking one from each set and placing them behind his back.

"Mmmmmmm the right one... no no no the left side!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Nope to late you picke the right one first" And with that Garrett shows her which one she decided on

"The tan and blue one! That's the one I acutally really wanted" Elizabeth says while going to grab a box of the set.

"And you had me do all that because?" Elizabeth asked while they waiting in line to check out.

"Because if I hadn't I'd still be waiting you on to decide on which one you really wanted." Garrett says just before placing a kiss a top of her head.

-gasp-"I take that to heart!"Elizabeth says while playfully poking Garrett in the side.

After paying for everything they were heading towards Best Buy to look at a TV and surround sound. Which luckily didn't take as long as the plate choosing. Seeing as Garrett knew exacttly what she would like and or want. Having taken care of those two errands Elizabeth had suggested running through the Starbucks drive-thru to get some coffee before starting to look at furniture.

Having coffee in their system seem to help them through looking at furniture and before they knew it all the errands had been done and it was six o'clock when they were heading out to the truck to head back to Elizabeth's parent's house. When her stomach started to growl looking down at it and back up she started to grin.

"I think that's a sign that we should just find some where to eat around here. You don't want me to die from starvation.. Right babe?" Elizabeth asked while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"No, That'd horrible after all the time we just spend getting all that stuff." Garrett says while laughing.

"How bout that diner ahead? A hamburger sounds really good!"Elizabeth states.

"Okay, okay" Was all Garrett said while pulling into the parking lot and parking.

Stepping inside the diner they were seated by a hostess who looked to be about 5'8 platumim blonde hair and really orange skin.

"Your waitress will be here shortly to take your order" The orange skinned girl said flirtaiously to Garrett and walked away with out even looking in Elizabeth's direction.

"Oh don't mind Kelsey darling. She thinks that any beautiful, tall, blue eyed, and blonde hair man that walks into this building is hers to flirt with. Even when they have a girlfriend or not. Names Suzie what can I get you two to drink?" She asked with a big welcoming smile upon her face.

"I'll have a Pepsi" Says Garrett with a grin on his face.

"um, I'll have a glass of ice water and thank you she wasn't bothering me" Elizabeth says while starting to laugh. "You get use to girls gaugling at your boyfriend when he looks like he does." Eizabeth says while a smile growing on her face.

"Well then I will be right back with your drinks" And with that Suzie goes to get their drinks and bring them back to the table.

"I'll give you a few minutes to take a look at the menu"Suzie says while heading over to check on another table.

While they discussed about what sounded good on the menu a group of guys had walked in and taken the table behind them and were awefully loud and kept staring over at them. Specially one of them who seemed to be the leader of the group who all seemed to have shaved heads and tribal like tattoo's.

"You two figure out what you'd like" Suzie asked them while grabbing her order book.

"Um, yeah I'd like a cheesburger with everything on it and french fries." Elizabeth tells her.

"And I'd like the same thing ma'am" And with that they gave her back their menus and said thank you before she went back to put the order in.

" I'll be right back, have to use the bathroom." Garrett says while standing up and heading in that direction.

"woo wee what's a pretty little thing doing going to dinner with her brother." Asked the one who seemed to be the leader of the group sitting by them.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said while looking up at him and then away.

"I said what is a pretty little thing doing going to dinner with her brother."He said once again.

"Oh, He's not my brother he is my boyfriend." Elizabeth states while looking back to see if Garrett was done.

"Billy you leave that girl alone." Suzie says to the balded headed man while bringing their drinks to their table.

"Shut it Suzie I'm just being social" Was all the man who appeared to be named Billy said.

Before Elizabeth could say anything else to Billy Garrett was already sitting back down. It took about 15 minutes for their food to arrive and when it did it smelt amazing. That they imeditatly started to eat and talking about the excitment about Elizabeth moving out and how everything has been falling into piece lately. When they were done Suzie came over and started to grab the dishes.

"Wel, I hope you loved it all and have a good night" And with that she placed the ticket on the table and started to take the dirty dishes into the back. Elizabeth put the tip down on the table while Garrett headed up to the register to pay.

Walking up behind Garrett Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his stomach and snuggled her head into his back.

"I'm ready to go home babe" She says just before yawning.

"Mmmkay I'm done paying let's go"Garrett says while turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist as they started to walk out the doors . They heard in the background some one yelling "Hey baby if you get bored of him come find me!"

"I hope you don't think you are talking to me!" Was all Elizabeth said before shutting the door and leaning into Garrett as they headed towards the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was packed and all ready to be moved when Wednesday came around. Elizabeth didn't know where to start she was so excited for this day. She had slept on the couch the last night at home because she had taken apart her bed and had the matress out by the front door to be put in the bed of her truck.

When she woke up the first thing she saw was Lucy sitting across from her on the love couch.

"Good morning! Made you cup of coffee" Lucy said in her super chipper voice.

"Morning" Was all she got out while rubbing her left eye and grabbing the cup of coffee and sipping on it.

"Dad's already got almost everything packed into the moving truck. All you have left is to put your matress in the back of your truck." Lucy tells her while standing up and strecthing.

"What? Why didn't dad wake me up to help?" She says while getting up and setting the cup of coffee down and heading into the garage.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Her dad says to her while putting one of the last boxes into the moving truck.

"Morning, Why didn't you wake me up to help you all?"She asked her dad and Garrett who was walking back into the garage from backing her truck up to be able to load the matress.

"Oh we wanted to let you sleep in..." Garrett says with a big grin on his face while wrapping his arms around her.

"And cause we knew it'd get done alot faster if you weren't telling us where to put everything into the truck."Her dad says while putting the last box in.

"Who me? Slow you two down? Never." and with that she went back inside to get ready for the day.

Her parents really didn't approve of the apartment complex, but they had made a deal with Elizabeth, That if she was able to afford an apartment they would buy her the things she would need for it. So Elizabeth expected to hear the words that were coming out of her mothers mouth when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Elizabeth, sweetie why don't you just stay with us? At least until you can afford to live in a better apartment complex"Her mother told her with concern in her voice.

"Mom we made the deal as long as I can afford a place you'd pay for the stuff I need. There was no discussion on what kind of place I'd be living in."Elzabeth says while turning off the engine and getting out of the truck.

And with that the discussion was left unfinished as they were far to busy unloading boxes to argue about the apartment complex. Before she knew it all the boxes were unloaded and it was just her and Garrett unpacking everything. When they decided to take a break and relax on the couch.

"I believe we need to go to the store to pick something up for dinner"Elizabeth says while getting up and heading towards the door.

"But we just sat down"Garrett tells her in while standing up and following her.

"I don't have anything in my fridge and I'm pretty sure I heard both of our stomachs growling a little bit ago..."Elizabeth tells him while waiting for Garrett.

"What are you in the mood to cook?" Garrett asked while shutting and locking the door.

"Hmmm, how bout we get some stuff for spaghetti and then just stuff for the a couple of weeks.

It took them about an hour to finish picking out everything between laughing and Elizabeth putting back stuff they didn't need. It had seemed like for ever while waiting in all of a sudden a group of guys came in waving shotguns and yelling.

Walking straight up to the cashier and points the shot gun directly at her and starts demanding her to giver him all the money from the draw.

"Ppppppplease! ddddon't hurt anyone!"Cried the cashier as she had the manager manually open the draw and pull all the money out of the register shaking uncontrolably while handing the money over.

The man laughed while stepping a side and letting a guy who seemed like he didn't know what he was doing walk towards Elizabeth and Garrett.

"Do it! You're not one of us if you don't fucking kill him!"Screamed the man with the shotgun.

And before Elizabeth knew it Garrett was being stabbed in the stomach with a machete and collapsing on the floor. With Elizabeth by his side putting pressure on the open wound. Garrett started digging through his right pocket for something.

"Wwwhat are you llloooking ffoor?"Elizabeth asked in between crys.

"For... this" Garrett whipsers while pulling out a small box and giving it to Elizabeth

Elizabeth didn't move from his side she, didn't even look at what he had handed to her. Just sat there absent mindly running her hands through his hair and trying to keep him to stay awake. Ten minutes had passed and the EMT'S had arrived and were trying to coax her to let go of Garrett.

When finally the next thing Elizabeth remembered was being picked up right before she passed out and waking up in her bed. She starts to scream and thats when her bedroom door flings open and in comes her mom.

"Sweetie shush.. It's okay.. I'm here." Elizabeth's mother kept saying over and over again while comforting her.

"Where's Garrett? I need to see him!" Elizabeth said over and over again as she got up and franticly searched for her pair of boots and hoodie to put on.

"Darling!"Elizabeth's mother said while grabbing her by her shoulders and making her stay in one place.. "There's no other way to say this... but Garrett... He's gone.. He didn't make it through the surgery."

"What are you talking about? Surgery for what? He was still alive the last time I saw him! No you're kidding... He's probably at his place watching a movie right now!" Elizabeth yells at her mother while putting on her boots and forcing her hoodie on half way out her bedroom and into the livingroom where she grabs her keys and heads out to her truck.

With her mother following behind her Elizabeth gets in and speeds off towards Garretts place. Reassuring herself that he's probably doing exactly what she said to her mother.. She'd prove her wrong. Parking in the parking lot she quicly runs inside the apartment complex and up the stairs to the second floor to see movers carrying boxes out of Garrett's apartment..

"Mrs Jones what are they doing with Garrett's stuff?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Where is he? Why are you doing this?" Was all she said before falling down on to the ground with her head in between her knees to keep herself from spinning out of control.

"Elizabeth, He's gone sugar"Mrs Jones says while smoothing down Elizabeth's hair and sitting next to her on the ground. "I have something that I think belongs to you. One of the EMT'S gave it to me yes..terday" Mrs Jones blurted out before starting to sob.

A day had passed since the incident at the apartment and if Elizabeth wasn't sleeping she was at the funeral home. Just sitting there visiting with anyone who came in to see him. Isabell is Garrett's youngest sibling would come and check up on her through out the day. But Elizabeth's mind was else where she was never completly there. Most of the time when some one was comforting her, or telling her they were praying for her and their families, it was like her body was there but her soul wasn't. She'd daze off into no where land and her eyes would glaze over that's when Isabell or who ever was there with her would step in and do the talking.

It was late afternoon the day before the funeral and Elizabeth had falling alseep on the couch with the small black box in her left hand in Garrett's viewing room. The time had slipped by and she was so sad and tired that she slowly fell into sleep.

"Darling... Darling" She kept hearing over and over again causing her to wake up from sleep.

"Mom?"Elizabeth asked while slowly opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Yes, I think it's time you go home. Sweetie you need to get some sleep. What's that?" She asked her while picking up the small box.

"I don't know... Haven't opened it yet... But I think I know what it already is."Elizabeth says as her mom opens it up and lets a small squeak come out of her mouth.

"Oh Lizzie, It's beautiful you really need to look at it"Says her mother while handing it over to Elizabeth.

"Oh my gosh" Was all she could say upon looking at the beautiful diamond ring.

Having her mom help her up from the couch and walking out to the parking lot. "I had your dad drop me off so I could ride with you to your place" Elizabeth's mom said when she saw her daughter looking around for her mothers car. "Oh.. Okay, You can drive" She says while handing over the keys to her truck and getting into the passenger seat.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to her place and during that time neither one of them spoke a word. Unlocking her front door and dropping her purse on the floor Elizabeth instantly goes to her bedroom and crawls underneath the blanket. Seconds later her mother is sitting right beside her trying to coax her to stay up to try to eat and take a shower. But Elizabeth wouldn't budge. Two hours later her mother came back in ready to her up no matter what.

"Elizabeth Marie Lane! You need to get up take a shower and eat something!"Her mother says while pulling off the blanket.

"Fine" Was all Elizabeth said while walking zombie like towards her bathroom to take a shower.

thirty minutes and Elizabeth was done taking a shower and walking back to her bedroom in a towel to get dressed. Getting dressed she headead out to the kitchen where her mom had made her favorite homemade chicken noodle soup. Seeing her mom had put the engagment ring box on the table Elizabeth picked the ring up and tried it on.

"Six months ago we went and tried on rings but I didn't think anything of it. He said we were just looking for a birthday gift and he wanted my opinion on it."Elizabeth says while just staring at the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did he say anything after you two went and looked at rings? ... Like hinted on it?" Her mother ask.

"No... Not that I remember..."Elizabeth says while placing the ring back into it's box.

"Why not wear it?" She asks Elizabeth. "I know it's too soon and probably hurts to think about it.. but it's a nice memory of him you can keep close near you.."

Her mother says while placing a bowl of soup in front of her and taking a seat at the table.

"It'll just be a reminder that he's not here and now that day that I dreamed of saying "I do" with him will never happen mom." ELizabeth said while mindlessly stiring her soup around in the bowl... After awhile and half of the bowl of soup was gone she finally got up and started to do the dishes. When instantly her mother is beside her pulling her away from the sink and into her bedroom.

"Rest my dear you have a lot on your mind. I'll do the dishes, while I wait on your dad to come pick me up. We'll be back in the morning to make sure you are dressed and ready" Her mother says while heading back towards the kitchen.

It felt like Elizabeth had only gotten about an hour of sleep when her alarm started to go off. Shutting it off she groggily got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and putting make-up on Elizabeth stood in front of her bathroom door, trying to force herself to put on the litlle black dress, she was dying not to wear. Finally forcing herself to put the dress on she finished getting ready, grabbing her black high heels and gloves, Elizabeth went and sat on her couch waiting for her parents to arrive.

It felt like an hour had went by but only fifteen minutes had when she heard knocking on her door. Getting up and opening the front door her mother hurrys in.

"Good your dressed!"Her mom says whille instantly heading to the coat rack and grabbing lizzies coat. In the mean time Elizabeth had managed to get her shoes and gloves on before her mother started helping her with her coat.

"Mom! I'm not a baby any more!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

And with that her mother dropped what she was doing and just stood there while Elizabeth put her coat on.

"I'm sorry mom... I didn't mean to snap."Elizabeth says but it came out in more of a whisper.

"Oh sweet heart it's okay! But we have to get going!" Her mother says while engolfing her in a half hug and starting to walk out the door.

The funeral felt like it was never ending, if they really knew the truth that all Elizabeth wanted to do was get out of this dress and crawl into a her blanket, they'd all be disappointed with her. But people deal with tradgedies differently, so who are they to judge on what she'd rather be doing. When they day was finally over with she was happy to be back in her apartment and under blanket. She didn't even bother putting pj's on just stripped off the dress and crawled in.

Elizabeth was given three days off of work to recouperate and get her bearings together. she had spent a whole day in bed watching sad movies and calling Garrett's phone over and over again. When all of a sudden her sister and mother come waltzing into her room demanding that she take a shower and actually get dressed.

Elizabeth finally agreed to taking a shower.. it was the easiest way for them to stop hounding her... because apparently if she didn't do it on her own, she was going to be forced too. After taking a shower and drying her hair Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, to see that set of clothes were laid out to be put on.

"Thanks, Lucy for putting my clothes out for me... I appreciate it." She said while sitting next to her sister on the couch.

"No problem." Lucy says while pulling her sister into a half hug and instantly Elizabeth starts to cry. "Shoo shooo" Lucy says while smoothing Elizabeth's hair. After going back an fourth of sobbing and trying to suck in air to breathe, Elizabeth finally caved into sleep, and awoke to have fallen asleep on Lucy's lead to Lucy to fall asleep, looking around she realizes that her mother had also fallen asleep. Grabbing blankets and placing it on them. Elizabeth once again went into her bedroom and stripped off her t-shirt and shorts before crawling into bed.

One month turned to six months and then six months turned into a year. Elizabeth never thought she'd see a year without Garrett, but some how she managed to do so. It wasn't easy at first, but she gradgually got use to it. Specially with the help of her family, she still kept in touch with Garrett's family every now and then. And she had graduated from college to become an RN, and was starting a new job very soon in the ER. All was going well untill the day she met Billy Darley.

* * *

><p><strong>*Writers note* it's not very long but the next one will be!<strong>! **:) **


End file.
